


Surprise

by AciidHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Christmas, Fluff, Genderqueer, McGenji - Freeform, McGenji Secret Santa, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans McCree, domestic AU, just gotta make sure that everything is properly tagged, physical affection, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Jesse and Genji's dog Chess gets into a little mischief just before Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/gifts).



> My McGenji Secret Santa gift for solrika! From the prompts genderqueer/dogs, I've got a little domestic AU that I hope you like!

With a relieved sigh, Genji finishes wrapping the last of his gifts. There weren’t a lot under the tree; a majority of them were to be delivered to their friends and family. Jesse was particularly excited about his presents for Gabriel and Ana, and insisted they finish up the last of the wrapping tonight so they could deliver them in the morning. Of course, that meant that Genji had to send Jesse out to walk Chess so he could flit about the house and take his presents out of their hiding places and wrap them. 

“Aw, darlin’, you didn’t have to get me more than one present.”

“Technically, I didn’t. Now, get out of here. Look how excited Chess is, and you’re making her wait.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m goin!” 

With a grin Genji places his gift under the tree with the rest. The paper is a little wrinkled and the ribbon wrapped around it looks to be in danger of slipping off, but it’ll have to be good enough. Genji was never good at gift wrapping, and Jesse was always good at tearing the paper away into shreds when he opened gifts. He inspects the rest of the gifts underneath the tree to make sure they’re all in order; one for Jesse, one for Angela, one for Satya and Fareeha, one for Zenyatta, and one for his brother. Hanzo’s gift is the smallest of the pile, but Genji is confident that he picked out a good gift. He looks up as the front door opens to reveal Jesse and Chess getting back from their walk, Chess bolting inside to jump onto Genji and wag her tail excitedly. Jesse follows behind with a quiet chuckle, and presses a soft kiss to Genji’s cheek. 

“Can’t believe you sent us out into the cold like that, hon. Just about froze in five minutes,” he whines, and Genji laughs, patting Jesse’s chest.

“I have some cocoa ready for you, so stop fretting.” As they make their way towards the kitchen, Chess runs in a circle a few times before bolting into the kitchen underneath their feet, sliding across the tile to get to her water bowl. 

“I thought a walk would calm her down, not rile her up even more,” Genji says. Jesse shrugs, smiling down at Chess as she sneezes a few times and curls up at Genji’s feet. 

“I thought the same thing. Guess she’s just as excited about Christmas as we are,” he replies. Genji giggles at that; Chess had been attempting to tear down her own stocking the second they put it up, presumably because it was filled with bones and treats. 

“The holiday spirit is infectious, indeed,” Genji says. He leans down to scratch between Chess’ ears, and she leans into his touch with another sneeze. 

“Maybe it was a little too cold to send you two out.”

“I know! Almost got my fingers frozen off out there!” 

“Maybe I’ll get you gloves for your birthday, then.”

The two sip at their cocoa and chat until it’s dark out, making their way to their bedroom for some much needed rest before their errands tomorrow. Once in bed, Jesse turns to face Genji with a small smile.

“I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you like this. It’s nice,” he murmurs. Genji lightly brushes a strand of hair from Jesse’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I couldn’t agree more. What time did you want to start dropping off presents tomorrow?” he asks. Jesse hums in thought for a moment before shrugging.

“I guess whenever we’re both awake. Gabe, Ana, Fareeha, and Satya are stopping by on Christmas, so we don’t need to drop off their stuff,” is the quiet reply. Genji nods, smiling.

“I can’t wait to see them, then. Goodnight, Jesse,” he says, kissing Jesse softly. Genji feels him smiling into the kiss and pokes Genji’s nose as he pulls away.

“Goodnight, darlin’.”

\--/--/--

Genji wakes up the next morning with a yawn, stretching his arms out as he sits up in bed. With bleary eyes he looks over to see that Jesse and Chess are nowhere to be seen. _Must have slept in,_ he thinks to himself. Either that or Jesse got up early to get the gifts ready. 

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Genji makes his way to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. Maybe Jesse would like some coffee before they left. He stops in the middle of the living room at the sight he falls upon.

“Chess!! Git over here!” Jesse is running around the living room trying to catch their dog, who has a bone stuck in her mouth and is sliding on shreds of wrapping paper. There are gifts splayed out on the floor, with bits of wrapping paper hanging off the edges. Jesse slips over one piece and falls onto his face with a groan, prompting Genji to rush forward and help him up.

“Jesse, are you okay?” he asks. Rubbing his jaw as he sits up, Jesse glares at Chess as she plops down underneath the tree and starts chewing on the bone she stole.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Darn dog got into her stockin’, well as the rest of the stuff under the tree,” he grumbles in reply. Genji sighs, arm hooked through Jesse’s as they stand up and survey the damage. 

It looks as though Gabriel, Zenyatta, Fareeha, and Hanzo’s presents are all opened and strewn about the living room. Genji shakes his head and begins gathering the torn wrapping paper. 

“Chess has so much energy, what are we going to do with her? We aren’t always going to have time to clean up messes like this,” Genji frets. Jesse kneels down beside him and picks up the opened presents, frowning.

“She’s still a pup, Genji. She’ll grow out of it soon enough,” he replies. Genji manages a tired smile and presses a quick kiss to Jesse’s cheek before tossing the wrapping paper and stepping into the kitchen.

“I know. I’m just not used to all of this damage control. It’s almost like we have a child already,” Genji laughs. He starts Jesse’s coffee and sets a pot of water to boil for his tea, not noticing the surprised smile and flush spreading across Jesse’s cheeks.

“Y’hear that, Chess? You’re our big ‘ol beautiful baby, yes you are,” he leans down and starts petting Chess with a grin from the living room, cooing at the dog as she attempts to lick Jesse’s face, tail wagging. He stops when he notices a small pile of fabric lying underneath the tree. Curious, he picks it up and unfolds it. _Can’t be any of the gifts I wrapped up. Maybe somethin’ Genji got for one of his friends?_ His mouth drops open in surprise at the garment in his hands.

“Uh, Genji?I think Chess got into your gift for me, too,” he hesitantly calls out. Genji curses from the kitchen and comes running back into the living room, groaning when he sees Jesse holding up the piece of clothing. 

“Damnit! Well, I guess the surprise is ruined. Merry Christmas, Jesse.” Genji tries not to look upset at his gift being ruined before Christmas, but is also bouncing on the balls of his feet in barely contained excitement. Jesse can feel tears welling up as he unfolds two other similar garments from the pile, each differently colored.

“Ah, darlin’, you shouldn’t have,” Jesse chokes out. In his hands he’s holding up three new chest binders, white, tan, and black respectively. One of his hands fall tentatively to his chest, which holds a prominent curve underneath his tee shirt. He sniffles once, standing to wrap Genji in a tight embrace. 

“This is the best gift I could’ve gotten, sweetheart. You’re too good to me,” he giggles as he peppers kisses all over Genji’s face, mindful to not squeeze him too tight in the hug. Genji is laughing as well, lacing their fingers together and twirling Jesse around.

“You deserve nice things, Jesse. I know you’ve been wanting proper binders for a long time, so I figured it was finally time you got them.” Jesse sniffles again and buries his head into the crook of Genji’s neck as they sway slowly in the living room. Their own little space, decorated nicely for the holidays, always made Genji feel at home. 

“I love you so much, Genji. M’ glad you’re here with me.”

“I love you too, Jesse. I’m glad you like it.” Genji pulls back and kisses Jesse slow and deep, arms reaching around to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Shall we start rewrapping these presents, then? Christmas is coming up soon,” he says. Jesse laughs, looking under the tree to see Chess back under it with her bone once more, tail wagging in delight.

“Yeah, let’s get to it. Don’t think anyone would much appreciate presents with wrapping paper covered in dog slobber.” 

“Maybe we could save some for Gabriel?”

“No way. That’s gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays y'all!


End file.
